clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Hotel
The Puffle Hotel was a building in Club Penguin. It was located between the Pet Shop and the Mall, in the Plaza. Construction began two weeks before the Puffle Party 2013. Its original purpose was to build the hotel tall enough to reach the Rainbow Puffles on a Cloud Forest coming towards Club Penguin Island, but it was then decided that it would be permanent. The building was designed by PH. There are no known employees of the hotel, although there was once a ghost named Skip who "worked" here during the Halloween Party 2014, while masquerading as a penguin bellhop. Levels *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof History *On April 5, 2013, all of the rooms were added to the teleport on the EPF Spy Phone. *As of November 21, 2013, players can use the facilities of the hotel to slightly raise the health stats of their puffles. *The Puffle Hotel was added to the map on April 17, 2014. Parties *During the Halloween Party 2014, 10 more floors of the Puffle Hotel were opened and players were able to solve puzzles and assemble the Ghost Catcher there for capturing Ghost Puffles. Before the party, the 3 default floors were given a Halloween theme. Trivia *The exterior of the building has the same color scheme as the Pet Shop. *In the newspaper, PH said that you can bring your puffles here to pamper them. *This is the second building to open in the Plaza. The first was the Stage in November 2007. *It was the first room to be added to Club Penguin since 2010. *It is the third building in Club Penguin to have three floors. The other two are the Dance Club and Clothes Shop, where the roof floor is open in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. *Despite being called a Puffle Hotel, the Puffle Hotel has no hotel rooms to stay at, thus being more of a Puffle Resort. *You can do the Puffle Tasks here. *There are no stairs in the hotel, just an elevator. *The Puffle Hotel has the same initials as Puffle Handler, possibly because it was PH who built/designed it. *It is the third building to have an elevator, the first one being the Dance Club, and the second is the Everyday Phoning Facility. *All three floors play a variant of Puffle Dance. *If someone throws a snowball at you on the spa part of the second floor, you'll be covered in bubbles. *The Halloween Party 2014 was the first party in which the Puffle Hotel was decorated. *Hotel of the Living Sled took place here. Gallery Artwork Puffle Hotel party trailer.png|A view of the exterior of the Puffle Hotel. Note the Gold Puffle on the sign Puffle Hotel Lobby.jpg|A view of the downstairs part of the Puffle Hotel and the elevator Puffle Hotel Play Zone.jpg|A prototype drawing of the Puffle Hotel's roof Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png|Another shot of the Puffle Hotel's roof Hotel Elevator.png|The Puffle Hotel's elevator PH Roof.png|A full shot of the roof with the Rainbow Cannon Hotel Lobby Artwork.png|The Puffle Hotel Lobby as seen in a Club Penguin video PuffleHotelExteriorArtworkHalloweenParty2014.png|The Puffle Hotel building as seen in the Halloween Party 2014 log-in screen Newspaper Issue 387 Puffle Hotel exterior.png|The exterior as seen in issue #387 of the Club Penguin Times Sneak Peeks Puffle Party Exit Message.png|A log-off screen confirming it Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|A log-in screen displaying it Puffle Hotel Sketch.png|A sketch of the roof of the Puffle Hotel Puffle Hotel Construct News.png|In the Club Penguin Times Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|In the Club Penguin Times Puffle Hotel Now Open.png|In the Club Penguin Times Construction Puffle Party 2013 construction Plaza.png|Preparation for construction of the hotel at the Plaza Puffle Party 2013 construction Plaza 2.png|Construction of the hotel at the Plaza Puffle Party 2013 construction Pet Shop.png|Construction of the hotel at the Pet Shop Outside Puffle Hotel Outside.png|The construction of the building in the Plaza Puffle Hotel.png|The building in the Plaza MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2013PuffleHotelExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 CardJitsuParty2013PuffleHotelExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 puffle hotel.png|Monsters University Takeover TeenBeachMovieSummerJamPuffleHotelExterior.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam OperationPufflePuffleHotelExterior.png|Operation: Puffle Puffle Hotel Puffle Party.png|Holiday Party 2013 PuffleHotelMuppetsWorldTourExteriorBuilding.png|Muppets World Tour PenguinCupPuffleHotelExteriorBuilding.png|Penguin Cup FrozenPartyPuffleHotelExteriorBuilding.png|Frozen Party HalloweenParty2014PuffleHotelExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014PuffleHotelExterior.png|Pirate Party 2014 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverPuffleHotelExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudioPartyPuffleHotelExterior.png|SoundStudio Party TheFair2015PuffleHotelExterior.png|The Fair 2015 TheFair2015PuffleHotelExterior(2).png|The Fair 2015 (2) FashionFestivalPuffleHotelExterior.png|Fashion Festival HalloweenParty2015PuffleHotelExterior.png|Halloween Party 2015 OperationDoomPuffleHotelExterior.png|Operation: Tri-umph ZootopiaPartyPuffleHotelExterior.png|Zootopia Party ClubPenguinIslandPartyPuffleHotelExterior.png|Club Penguin Island Party SWF *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof Videos Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV) Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Music Video Official Club Penguin See also *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Puffle Party 2013 Geographic location Category:2013 Category:Puffle Hotel